The Swan Song
by newangels
Summary: The gang is forced to hide out at Chloe's summer house for a few days and while there, Tori and Simon's arguing leads to accidentally watching an old home movie of Chloe's. Slight change to a few things but for the most part in character. One-shot Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. If you thought I did maybe you should take a trip to Lyle House, I understand they have a few spaces available.

2nd Disclaimer: The song is Cinderella by Steven Curtis-Chapman. I don't own it but for the sake of the fic, Chloe's dad wrote it.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I thought doing a songfic would be a good way to kind of ease into this whole writing thing so here you go. This takes place while they're on the run obviously and doesn't really fit into the original storyline of the books but it could be put in right before they go to Andrew's if you absolutely had to put it somewhere. Enjoy. :]**

**DPOV**

I was more than a little skeptical when Chloe had first told us we could hide out in an old summer house of hers. What if her dad decided to look there? What if the Edison Group was already there and waiting for us? There could be any number of traps waiting for us. There is just no way we're going there. Of course, at the time I hadn't known the Edison Group would be searching all the buses headed in the direction to Andrew's (I still have no idea why they were searching only those buses. How could they possibly know where we planned to go?) so we were forced to take a detour and hide out somewhere else for a few days until we could think of another way to get to Andrew's. Reluctantly, and I can't emphasize 'reluctantly' enough, I agreed that Chloe's idea was the best course of action for the time being. Needless to say I was not happy about it but what choice did I have? Long story short, we used our bus money for a cab instead and ended up in quite possibly the nicest house I have ever stepped in. And to think this was only Chloe's vacation house. I mean, I know she's rich and all but I guess I just didn't realize exactly _how_ rich she really was. It's no wonder her dad is so busy all the time. That's no excuse though, he should have made time for Chloe whether or not-

"Is that a TV or a wall!" Simon exclaimed disbelievingly bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Simon. It's not attractive." Tori quipped examining her nails.

"You would be the expert on my attractiveness wouldn't you?" Simon replied tauntingly.

Tori opened her mouth to verbally assault him, I'm sure, but Chloe wisely chose that moment to jump in and say, "You guys just make yourselves at home, I'm going to see if there's any food in the kitchen." She walked out of the room smiling slightly and gave me an amused glance before disappearing into the kitchen. This of course, set off a whole new fight over the remote and I just sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair. I closed my eyes and tried to block out their shouting and arguing when suddenly I heard a man's voice. My eyes snapped open and I realized in their fighting, Tori and Simon had accidentally turned on the TV and played what seemed to be an old home movie. Before I had a chance to tell them to turn it off, that it was private and we shouldn't be watching it, Chloe's face appeared on screen rattling off some director lingo and furrowing her brow seriously. She looked about eight years old and her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her face was serious but it was clear by the excitement in her eyes that she was enjoying this.

"…_and that's why today I am making a movie about my mommy and daddy! It's going to be a documentary about our vacation and it's gonna be the bestest movie ever!" With that she turned the camera around and started walking towards the back door all the while rambling about how many people were going to be inspired by her work. Once outside, the camera focused on what I assumed to be her parents. Her dad was playing with a guitar and saying something that made her mother start laughing softly. At the sound of Chloe's arrival her mother looked over and said hello to the camera. I was shocked by how closely Chloe resembled her mother; they had the same bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Chloe's mother pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled at the camera. She was absolutely gorgeous. _

"_And how is our little director doing this morning?" her father asked happily._

_Her dad looked so different from the man in the news now begging for the safe return of his daughter, even the one who had dropped her off at Lyle House that day. It was almost like he was a different person without the worried wrinkles on his forehead and bags under his eyes but most shocking was his easy grin, like he didn't have a care in the world._

"_Daddy, I'm trying to make a documentary. Do something interesting." Chloe responded firmly. Her mother laughed and said, "Wow, Hun, that's a big word for you isn't it?"_

_Chloe just sighed impatiently and I could practically see her giving them a frustrated look. "Okay, okay how about your father plays you a song?" her mother suggested, clearly amused. _

"_Fine," Chloe replied from behind the camera, "but you have to be serious! This is gonna be seen by lots and lots of people!"_

_Her father just chuckled and repositioned the guitar on his lap and sent his wife a look of adoration before starting to strum out a song._

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad the wedding's still six weeks months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

"_I love you daddy." Chloe replied softly._

"_I love you too, forever and always, Babe." her dad replied automatically._

"Forever's a lot shorter than it used to be."

We looked up to see Chloe leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, and face expressionlessly staring at the TV screen. Simon and Tori both immediately started stammering apologies and tried to turn it off but instead just paused it in their rush to get out. In the back of my mind I was vaguely surprised Tori didn't just make some flippant comment and saunter out. But Chloe hardly seemed to be paying any attention to them, instead her focus was completely on the now silent TV. I spared a glance at it and immediately realized why she was so transfixed. It had paused just as her dad was putting down the guitar and was playfully reaching toward her mother, grinning like he had just won the lottery. Her mother was just staring into the camera and laughing, her eyes dancing with amusement. They both looked so healthy and happy it was hard to believe anything could destroy that-even death. "A few days later my dad said something had come up at work and he had to leave right away. It just wasn't the same without him there so my mom and I decided to drive home the next day to surprise him, we even stopped at some gas station to get him one of those corny 'We Miss You' greeting cards he loved so much." She smiled sadly at the memory before continuing, voice hardly above a whisper. "We almost made it too. Almost."

"Chloe," I interrupted softly "you don't have to-"

"I want to. I just-I need to talk to someone about it…if that's okay." She looked at me trying to hide the pleading in her eyes.

"Of course." I replied automatically moving to sit on the couch and gestured for her to join me.

"Thanks." She replied gratefully sitting next to me and pulled her knees up to her chest and took a steadying breath before she picked up where she left off.

"We were at a stop light when it happened. It was starting to get late so we were going to stop soon for the night, we just couldn't find a motel. Anyway, we were laughing about something when all of a sudden my mom got quiet. I looked up and met her eyes in the rearview mirror for a split second." Chloe tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes, lost in the scene. "I had never seen my mother so terrified before, actually I don't remember _ever _seeing my mother afraid before. Of anything." I reached out and took one of her hands in mine firmly. She gave me a small smile, eyes watering slightly.

"The next thing I know a car had smashed into ours and we were spinning for what felt like hours before we finally came to stop. I can remember reaching out for her and calling to her from the backseat but she wouldn't answer, wouldn't even move. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital to the sound of my mom singing to me. Everyone told me I must have been mistaken since she died at the scene but now knowing what I am, maybe I was right." She laughed humorlessly at the thought. I could barely breathe watching my mate relive this nightmare, let alone speak. I stayed still for a moment frantically trying to think of a way to make this okay, to make her okay but I couldn't. Finally I just pulled her into my lap and held her tightly while she broke into sobs against my shirt. My heart was breaking for her knowing she had gone through something so terrible and that there was nothing I could do about it. I just buried my face in her hair and said the only thing I could think of more sincerely than I had ever said anything in my life.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry."

**A/N: I realize in the books Chloe's mom actually died when she was much younger but I had to make Chloe old enough to be able to hold a camera and understand that she enjoyed being behind it so sorry if anyone didn't like that. Anyway, I know everyone says this but review! Try to be specific about what you liked or didn't like and if you absolutely hated it in a way only a total flame could express, go for it. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Yeah, getting one would suck but it'll make me a better writer in the long run. Oh, and by the way, a "Swan Song" is metaphorical phrase for one last grand performance or gesture before death. It's actually pretty interesting if you feel like looking it up. **


End file.
